


Mayfly

by Bespangled



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespangled/pseuds/Bespangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual weekend visit, and Wesley's illusions are shattered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayfly

It was not the first time Spike had stayed over.

Wesley knew now that he had been quite willfully blind before. He had heard the noises from below on occasion but never investigated, fearing he might interrupt Angel at a delicate moment. Of course he was self aware enough to realize that he had thus been able to shut his mind to a reality he did not wish to know. He admired Angel, and that was all Wesley felt. The man, no the vampire seeking redemption - it was almost a sacred experience to be part of his quest.

Wesley straightened his tie and picked up a pile of papers that needed to be filed. The lovely Cordelia was out sick and there was nothing of any import that he needed to attend to. He held the folders against his chest and stood, staring blindly at the door and wishing desperately that he could rewind most of the last hour of his life.

No, it was quite clearly not the first time Spike had stayed over. It was only the first time Wesley had not been allowed to ignore the all too apparent sexual needs of….his employer. Or his choice of partner; William the Bloody, or as he preferred to be called - Spike - the childe of either Drusilla the Seer or Angelus. No one on the council seemed to know for sure.

Standing right here behind the desk, Wesley had looked up when the door slammed open…hard to believe such a thing was actually possible. A vampire stumbled in under a smoking blanket. Wesley had grabbed a stake as the vampire tore off the blanket and stamped on it. White blond hair, black duster, piercing blue eyes…he suspected it was the eyes that had stopped him from throwing the stake.

“Whoa, luv.” the vampire raised both hands. “Invited here. Uh, you must be Angel’s pet watcher, yeah?”

“Ex-watcher.”

“I see ex-watcher…” The vampire tucked his tongue behind his top teeth and tilted his head to the side. “Notice you don’t deny being Angel’s pet, mate.”

“Some accusations are not worthy of a denial.”

“Izzat so?”

The blond moved toward him, graceful and inexorable, the predator stalking his prey. Wesley’s heart pounded as he fumbled the stake. It clattered to the ground making Spike’s smile broaden. Uncertain whether to risk looking away to pick up the stake or to call out to Angel for help, Wesley did neither. The vampire…Spike…sniffed the air near him, leaning well into his personal space.

“Spike” The word was a warning, or perhaps a welcome. Wesley couldn’t tell which from the tone.

Both of them had turned toward Angel, but he only had eyes for one. There was so much heat in the gaze the two vampires exchanged that Wesley could feel himself flushing…no doubt simply blushing from embarrassment. He didn’t need to hide it though. He was quite certain that Angel was completely unaware of his presence, or even his existence at that moment.

Angel turned and walked off. Spike raised and eyebrow, grinning as he followed smoothly….confidently.

Wesley cringed and shook his head, moving deliberately to the file cabinet, but his mind insisted on playing back every moment of that horrible encounter.

There was a place, a hole really, near the staircase. If one knelt toward the left and bent the proper way one could easily see into Angel’s apartment. Wesley had found it quite unexpectedly. He had meant to tell Angel but it was quite nice to have a place where he could view his employer unaware - in order to check on his mood of course, or see if Angel needed anything.

Even before the elevator had reached its destination, there were noises of an unexpectedly violent nature, growls and shouts, a crash after the elevator door opened - something small and porcelain was Wesley’s best guess. He had tried to ignore the noises at first, but finally decided that he really should check on Angel’s welfare. After all, Spike was unsouled and evil. He might well pose a danger to Angel and his redemption.

Wesley had knelt and looked through the hole.

They were sprawled on the living room floor together…and quite naked. Angel looked like a Greek god, his strong muscles stretching and flexing, one hand cupping Spike‘s butt cheek while the other was wrapped around…his partner’s erect member…moving in a mesmerizing sensual rhythm.

Spike wasn’t a god, oh no. He was an incubus, a pale demon sucking the life from Angel, his lean muscular body undulating, his sharp face distorted by lust as he rode Angel’s thick cock.

The scene was so completely erotic that Wesley could not force himself to turn away. The two beautiful bodies fit so perfectly together - like two puzzle pieces, like yin and yang, like…he ran out of images as he listened to the sound of skin on skin, hard balls slapping tight flesh, smelled the sweat and male musk.

Caught inside the experience, it took him…well, he wasn’t sure how much time had elapsed exactly when he realized that Spike was looking up at him. He prayed it was an illusion…but it wasn’t of course. The vampire’s cocky and too wise eyes examined him and found him wanting, then dismissed him as unimportant.

With a roar, Spike bent down, his demon face coming to the fore as he bit Angel’s shoulder. Wesley moved closer, certain that Angel would call out for rescue. But he didn’t. With an answering roar Angel bit the smaller blond at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. It was then that Wesley realized he was witnessing…that they were both experiencing…he stood up, stepped back and tried to wipe the knowledge from his mind.

But of course, he couldn’t. Wes stared blankly at the files in his hand, unable to even read the names. He was achingly aware that if his dull human senses could smell the two vampires then they surely had smelled his…even the incomplete thought was enough to finally soften the raging erection he had steadfastly ignored throughout the…experience.

Just in time, apparently. The elevator clanked as it slowly made its way up, and Wesley took a deep breath. Angel came out, buttoning the top buttons on his shirt. Behind him, Spike smirked, dressed in nothing more than low slung jeans and red scratches on his chest, blood beading along the already healing bite mark. His eyes sparkled with a mean humor, the same sort of humor Wesley had seen so often in his life - at school, at home - pushing him away, telling him that he was fooling himself, that he would never make the grade.

“Angel?” First things first. Wesley knew the drill - find out who he was dealing with. He blushed furiously as he asked but he managed to hold his head high.

“Yes…uh…no. Not Angelus. Sorry, Wes. Didn‘t mean to…well, to worry you.”

“Bloody hell, you really think the poof could have a moment of pure happiness with his todger up my lily white ass? Could grow to like you, mate.”

At that moment Wesley was certain he had never despised anyone as much as he despised that little foul mouthed cocksure bastard.

“Shut up, Spike” There was no anger in the words. Spike mimed zipping his mouth shut and locking it. They both smiled and Wesley was caught in the riptide of over a century of history shared between them. Far from being an important part of Angel’s redemption as he had thought, he realized he was a bit player, a mayfly, a minor character in a much longer story that he would never really be able to comprehend.

“Wes, there’s nothing much going on. Why don’t you quit now and take an early start on the weekend? Just….you know…come in on Monday morning.” Angel looked charming and awkward.

Spike grabbed a cigarette from somewhere and lit it, breathing in the smoke and tilting his head as if he could somehow see into Wesley’s mind, his soul.

Wesley put down the files, turned away and shrugged into his jacket, feeling large and skinny and awkward. He pushed his glasses back and gave a tight smile to Angel, who was already looking away, then walked determinedly toward the door ignoring the soft laughter behind him.

Yes…time to leave. He should have seen that. Time to walk in the sunlight and enjoy the many pleasures that he, as a human, could enjoy. Time to go home, prepare a bracing pot of tea and then painstakingly knit together his achingly torn illusions. Because Monday would come and he would have to be able to look Angel in the eye. And because it was not the first time Spike had stayed over, and it would not be the last.

****

He wasn’t surprised, when he came to work on Monday morning, that there was no hint of Spike’s visit, none at least until he glanced into Angel’s office and saw that a large heavy file cabinet now covered the hole in Angel’s wall.


End file.
